The Hogwarts Games
by FalknerBlue
Summary: Voldemort has won the Battle of Hogwarts, and 24 students are forced to fight until 1 Victor has been left. He shall call it, THE HOGWARTS GAMES!
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue Chapter

**Welcome to the story, 'The Hogwarts Games.'**

**Prologue:**

Harry Potter was hit by the spell, and he fell to the ground, dead. Voldemort smiled crazily. "VICTORY IS MINE!" he shouted and looked at the scared crowd in front of him. He laughed. Nagini hissed.

"Poor Hogwarts," he said, caressing the now-working-for-him Elder Wand. "No more hope. No more Harry Potter."

"As punishment for your rebellion against _me_, I shall force 24 students aged 17 and below to be gathered in one Arena, and kill themselves, until one is left. That one shall be called the Victor of the Games. And we shall call the games, THE HOGWARTS GAMES!" Voldemort announced as most teachers and students sobbed like there's no tomorrow.

Neville suddenly screamed. "No! We'll continue the rebell—" Neville got paralyzed, and fell to the ground with a thud.

"You silly boy!" Voldemort laughed.

"Remember this, Tom! We will always fight against _you_!" McGonagall screamed. Her bravery was admired by lots of students.

"Minerva, such bravery. But, don't you know? One flick of my wand you'll die."

"I'd rather die instead of living a life with you and your dimwit followers ruling!" McGonagall shouted. She was followed by '_woo_s' and '_yeah_s'.

Voldemort flicked his wrist and McGonagall fell to the ground, dead. Everyone gasped as Neville rose up.

"Now, you are all under my control! In these Games, we" he pointed to himself and to his Death Eaters, "will design these games. There will be, of course, lots of deadly Muggle weapons, and the tributes' wands will be confiscated and thrown into a cornucopia, where all the weapons, food, water, and supplies are found. Are we clear with that?"

Nobody answered. Voldemort shouted, "ARE WE CLEAR WITH THAT?!" Everyone nodded gravely.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were stood in one corner, crying. They can't believe that. . .that. . .Harry is dead. . .


	2. Chapter 2: The Tributes

**A/N: Okay! Time for our next chapter, the Tributes, oh yeah!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE TRIBUTES**

"Ah, now, we shall know the tributes," Voldemort said. "But before that, does anyone want to volunteer?" Voldemort smirked. No one approached.

"Cowards," he muttered. With a flick of his wrist, a gold goblet appeared, spitting out blue flames.

"First, we shall get six from Slytherin," Voldemort said. "The first tribute is," the Goblet of Fire turned red and a piece of parchment went out. "GREGORY GOYLE."

The people around Goyle stepped away from him.

"Ah, there he is! Come boy." After a few seconds, there was parchment again. "HESTIA CARROW!"

There was someone who screamed, "NO, HESTIA!" as a girl who looked like Foxface appeared and went to Voldemort, sobbing.

"Next, we have MILLICENT BULSTRODE!" The fat girl smirked and went to Voldemort.

"PANSY PARKINSON!" Voldemort shouted. Pansy gently approached, doing her best to hide her fear.

"Second to the last Slytherin tribute is, BLAISE ZABINI!" Blaise tried to hide behind a wall, but it was no use. He approached Voldemort, looking down.

"And last, but not the least, DRACO MALFOY." Voldemort grinned as Draco approached, frowning.

"Now, these are the six tributes for Slytherin. Your mentor would be Ms. Dolores Umbridge, thank you very much." Voldemort said.

"Now, let's move on to Hufflepuff," Voldemort said. "First tribute is…LEANNE FAWLEY!"

Leanne gasped.

At first, Ron & Hermione didn't know who the girl was, but when she approached Voldemort (crying), they recognized her. She was Katie Bell's friend.

"Next will be…ZACHARIAS SMITH!" Voldemort said and Ron smirked.

"Zacharias? Isn't that the boy who was mostly _against _the Dumbledore's Army?" Ron asked the two girls.

"Well, at least he kept his coin. Look." Hermione gestured for them to look, and they saw a golden coin fall from his pocket.

"…HANNAH ABBOTT!" Voldemort said. Hannah sobbed and approached Voldemort.

"…JUSTIN FINCH-FLETCHEY!" Voldemort said and Ron, Ginny and Hermione whispered amongst themselves.

"Wasn't that the boy-who-was-petrified?" Ginny said, looking down.

"Yeah, and the snake, remember?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah, the one who was almost sent to Eton." Hermione said.

"…ERNIE MACMILLAN!" Ernie frowned, and then later on he grinned.

"And for the last, SUSAN BONES!"

Hermione gasped. "She . . . she . . . she was my first friend in my first year here!"

"Oh really?" Ron smiled.

"Stop teasing me, Ron." Hermione said, smiling. But then she sighed. "I miss the old times,"

"Yeah, especially when Har—" Ginny began to sob.

"Thank you, Hufflepuff. Your mentor would be Yaxley." Voldemort grinned like a madman. "Next house will be Ravenclaw."

"Our first Ravenclaw tribute would be MAISIE SHACKLEBOLT!" A small girl who looked like a 1st Year approached Voldemort. She was crying so loud. Someone screamed, "MACE!" or something like that.

"Wait a minute, wasn't that the Screaming Girl?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I don't know, but I believe she's related to Kingsley," Hermione said.

"Next is . . . MICHAEL CORNER!" Michael, the boy who had hair which reached down to his shoulders, looked down and went to Voldemort.

"Ah, next we have, ANTHONY GOLDSTEIN!" A boy with blonde, spiky hair approached the ever-grinning Voldemort.

"Third to the last tribute of Ravenclaw . . . TERRY BOOT!" A boy with bruises and cuts made his way to Voldemort, limping.

"Second to the last will be," Voldemort waited for the Goblet to bring out the parchment . . . Meanwhile, Parvati was holding her sister's hand, Padma, to make sure her sister didn't get picked. "PADMA PATIL!"

"Padma!" Parvati screamed. "Padma, no! PADMA! PADMA!" But Padma let go of her sister's hand and approached Voldemort, sobbing. Meanwhile, Luna was quietly praying she might not get picked. Well if she did, she has to survive or save her friends.

"The last for Ravenclaw will be . . . LUNA LOVEGOOD!" Voldemort shouted. Luna flinched, and pinched herself as if letting herself wake up from a horrible dream. Ginny gasped as Luna quietly approaches Voldemort. Hermione cries on Ron's shoulder.

"That will be it for Ravenclaw, your trainer will be Fenrir Greyback." The Ravenclaws flinched and sobbed harder as they heard the name of their would-be mentor.

"And the last, but not the least, House: GRYFFINDOR." He grinned and laughed evilly. "For our first tribute," Ginny, Ron and Hermione were so nervous, they couldn't talk. ". . . SEAMUS FINNIGAN!"

Ginny, Ron and Hermione continued being nervous as Seamus approached Voldemort. "The next tribute will be PARVATI PATIL!" Voldemort yelled. Parvati ran to Voldemort as if she's excited.

"The next one . . . NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" Their (Ginny, Ron and Hermione) eyes widened at the hearing of Neville's name.

"Oh . . ." said Ron, quietly.

"…my…" continued Hermione.

"…gosh." Ginny finished, very shocked.

Neville approached Voldemort, limping and looking down.

"The third to the last tribute will be . . . GINEVRA WEASLEY!" Voldemort shouted and Ginny flinched. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I just . . ." Hermione sobbed on Ron's shoulder as Ron slowly let go of Ginny's hand. Ginny awkwardly went to Voldemort.

"Ron," whispered Hermione. "If you or I get picked, I just want you to know . . . that I love you so much." And Hermione kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, too, Mione." Ron whispered onto Hermione's ear. Hermione blushed lightly.

"The second to the last tribute would be . . . Hmm, RONALD WEASLEY! Two Weasleys in a row! Ha!" The other Weasleys, by now, are mourning because imagine that two of their siblings/children become forced into an Arena to fight until death, 'til one remains. Ron looked at Hermione and he slowly walked away. Hermione sobbed harder than ever before.

"And the last tribute would be . . ." Hermione kept whispering, _Please be me_, so she could be with Ron. "ROMIL—oh, wait, I meant, HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Hermione was so happy she couldn't help but smile. _I'm gonna be with Ron!_ She walked to Voldemort and squeezed Ron's hand.

"Gryffindor's mentor would be Ms. Bellatrix Lestrange. Gryffindor's lucky because they get to be mentored by the Head Gamemaker of the Hogwarts Games," Voldemort said. "Now we have all of our tributes. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Voldemort walked away with the twenty-four tributes, as his Death Eaters Apparated.

* * *

**A/N: So, what's your reaction? HUH, HUH, HUH? The list of tributes will be posted on the next chapter, so follow, favorite, and review! Thanks :)))**


	3. Chapter 3: Escape Isn't Easy

**A/N:** **That's sad! I only have a few reviews…Anyway, so Read, Review, Follow and Favorite! :))**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: ESCAPE ISN'T EASY . . .**

* * *

Voldemort stopped at Hogsmeade. "Yaxley!" Voldemort shouted and Yaxley appeared. "Prepare the train."

After Yaxley prepared the Hogwarts Express, Voldemort loaded the Hufflepuffs in the first part, then Slytherins, then Ravenclaws, then the Gryffindors. They were all separated, (by that, I meant the Houses) and Ginny, Ron and Hermione huddled in a corner.

"We could escape," said Ron.

"We have to stop the train first, though." Hermione said. "We'll be too obvious."

"We could use explosives." Ron shrugged.

"Ron," Ginny sighed. "Do you even remember that _this_ train is IMMUNE TO ALL WEAPONS AND DANGEROUS SPELLS."

"Oh . . . Well, sorry 'bout that." Ron smiled sheepishly.

"Windows exist . . ." Hermione whispered.

"THAT'S IT, MIONE! BRILLIANT IDEA!" Ginny exclaimed as they opened the window. "Ready . . . set . . . G—" Someone grabbed them by their collars and said in an old womanly voice, "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" When they turned to look at her, she disappeared.

"What a . . ." Ron started

". . . weird . . ." Ginny continued.

". . . woman . . ." Hermione finished.

"Um, hey," Seamus called. "We appreciate for your determination for planning an escape, but, you see we just can't."

"Thanks for your motivation," Ron mockingly said, being sarcastic.

Parvati sobbed more and Neville stood up. "But, we need to try!" he cried (by that, I meant something like screeched).

Ginny went to Parvati and comforted her, while saying to Neville, "Then think!" And Ginny looked at Parvati and said, "We're going to be okay."

. . .

Two days after, the Hogwarts Express came to a halt.

Ginny approached the windows and looked outside. "Guys . . . look," The Gryffindors rushed to the windows and saw a city with lots of Death Eaters cheering at them.

"Why . . ." Neville started.

"…are…" Seamus continued.

"…they…" Parvati continued.

"…cheering?" Neville finished.

"Well of course, guys! Voldemort has captured us and is bringing us to our death. Well, what do you expect?" Hermione said.

"I expected them booing us . . . well . . . because we almost defeated him." Seamus whispered.

The train continued and it stopped in front of a large building. The doors opened and the Gryffindors ran at their fastest, trying to escape.

"Nope! Nuh uh huh." Said the same old woman. The woman brought them along to the Gryffindor quarter of the building which had six bedrooms.

"AND STAY THERE UNTIL YOU'RE CALLED!" the invisible woman screeched.

…

After a few moments…

"Hmmm, let's study the room. Let's see if we could escape." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Well, let's see…" Ron said. "The room has a lamp, six rooms, with completely no windows, no chances for escape, and lots of cameras . . . ah, let's forget it. We'll never escape anyway."

-MEANWHILE-

Voldemort was talking to himself. "Why do the Games have a Victor? Why don't I just kill them all?"

His other side said, "Well, it's to remind the others of their rebellion.

-MEANWHILE-

"Good afternoon!" the toad lady said. "I am here to train you for the Games."

"I will teach you STRATEGIES, not _Muggle_ weapons." On the word _Muggle_, she shuddered.

They talked of their strategy for hours . . .

* * *

**LIST OF TRIBUTES:**

**Slytherin:**

Bulstrode, Millicent

Carrow, Hestia

Goyle, Gregory

Malfoy, Draco

Parkinson, Pansy

Zabini, Blaise

**Hufflepuff:**

Abbott, Hannah

Bones, Susan

Fawley, Leanne

Finch-Fletchey, Justin

Smith, Zacharias

**Ravenclaw:**

Boot, Terry

Corner, Michael

Goldstein, Anthony

Lovegood, Luna

Patil, Padma

Shacklebolt, Maisie

**Gryffindor:**

Finnigan, Seamus

Granger, Hermione

Longbottom, Neville

Patil, Padma

Weasley, Ginevra

Weasley, Ronald

* * *

**A/N: Well, okay! You've got you're list of tributes! Now, let's head on to the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Training

**A/N: Welcome back to Chapter 4 :) R&R and F&F :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: TRAINING**

Bellatrix's cackle woke them all up. "Get up blood traitors, mudbloods . . ."

"What?" Neville asked.

"We need to prepare you for training, of course!" Bellatrix smirked.

"Training with _what_?" Parvati asked.

"Muggle weapons and spells, of course!" Bellatrix flashed a toothless smile. "So, let's go!"

. . .

The Gryffindors fitted themselves in a small Muggle elevator.

"I just discovered I'm claustrophobic, oh gosh," Parvati said.

"Pipe down, Parv." Ginny scowled as Parvati frowned.

Finally, the elevator opened and revealed a very inescapable room with thick aluminum walls. There were different areas for various survival tips, skills, areas where you could practice Muggle weapons, and lastly, a small area where you could practice spells/jinxes/curses.

"This is so . . ." Hermione stood there, awestruck, and wasn't able to complete her thought.

The other Houses arrived as Voldemort said, "Let the training . . . BEGIN!"

Draco went to the swords area; Pansy went to the knives/daggers area; while Blaise proceeded to the axes area as Millicent Goyle and Hestia took a shot in the mace section. Draco smirked when he slashed down the dummy's chest in less than eight seconds. Pansy readied the throwing knives and tried to shoot, but has missed. Blaise was having a hard time handling an axe. Meanwhile, the three other Slytherins tried to figure out what really is a mace.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were trying out the bow-and-arrow section while Ginny and Parvati were setting up some snares. Neville was trying the swords area, too, as Malfoy mocked him. Seamus was trying out the explosives area. Hermione finally shot in the head and the heart, and said to Ron, "I think you're gonna be good with knives." Ron nodded and walked off. Ginny finally and successfully put up a snare, while Parvati was struggling to finish hers. Neville was good with a sword, beheading a dummy and the dummy's head rolled to Malfoy. Seamus was in the explosives room and has made the dummy pop his head and burst out his organs. Turns out, Seamus was very fast and flexible. Ron tried the knives, while challenging Pansy. Pansy shot in the leg, while Ron shot in the neck, which was better.

In the Ravenclaws, most of them tried out survival skills, while others focused on spells. Luna tried the edible-plants-quiz area, while Michael tried camouflage. Terry tried tree climbing and high net crawling. Padma joined her sister in snare making. Anthony also tried camouflage while Maisie the first year tried tree climbing and jumping from tree to tree. Luna had mastered most of the edible plants and Michael has successfully painted his face as a rock. Terry keeps on falling ('Ugh!' he kept saying). Padma and Parvati finished a snare. Anthony successfully painted his arm as a tree trunk while Maisie is very successful in hiding herself.

While in Hufflepuff, Ernie went to the weight-carrying area and has thrown a large ball of heaviness at a dummy, making a dent on its skull, which kinda impressed the Slytherins. Meanwhile, Hannah was trying out the bow-and-arrow area and has always hit the hand. Justin tried out more spells which concerned Unforgivable Curses. His eyes were glowing with rage. Leanne joined Maisie in tree climbing. Zacharias Smith joined Justin in trying out deadly spells. Susan Bones was trying out knife-throwing and has hit chests and shoulders.

-After a few days of more training—

"Well done! Tomorrow we will have your Individual Training, wherein you will present your best talent/skill to the Gamemakers, impress them and they will announce your training scores, which will affect your odds in the arena." Voldemort said, and then laughed.

* * *

**Please Review :)))**


	5. Chapter 5: Individual Training

**A/N: Hello theeeereeeeee, my viewers! How are you? Sorry for the late updates. I've been busy. Well, here we go. The individual training. Bit long, this one.**

* * *

They had lunch before going down to the waiting room. The Slytherins went first. "Millicent Bulstrode, please enter." A female automated/robot voice said. A door opened and Millicent walked inside. It was like the regular training room, but much bigger. She went to the axes area and worked with an ace. With one blow, she separated the dummy's head from it body.

"Excellent. That is all." The voice said. "Hestia Carrow, please enter,"

Hestia's heart began to beat rapidly…She entered the room and went to the edible-plants area. After that…

"Excellent. Please exit." The voice said. "Gregory Goyle, please enter."

Goyle entered and quickly worked with a spiked mace. Within a minute, the dummy was cut into bits and pieces.

After Goyle was Malfoy. He smirked, as usual. He headed to the swords area and slashed and dashed the dummy, making it collapse.

Pansy headed to the throwing knives section and readied three knives. She threw each of them rapidly; it hit the head, heart and stomach respectively.

Blaise went to the axes area and beheaded the dummy in three seconds.

…*~*…

Hufflepuffs went down and shivered in fear. Hannah headed to the bow-and-arrow area. She had only three shots. First shot: hand; Second shot: leg; Third shot: shoulder.

Susan Bones tried knife-throwing and had three shots. First shot: ribs; Second shot: knee; Third shot: stomach.

Leanne entered the room and climbed a tree and jumped from tree-to-tree.

"Thank you…Next: Justin Finch Fletchey,"

Justin readied his wand and with a flick of his wrist, the dummy blasted into pieces.

After that, Ernie entered and proceeded to the weight-carrying area. He lifted the ball and threw it at the dummy, and made a dent on its skull.

The voice said, "The last Hufflepuff tribute, Zacharias Smith," Zacharias grabbed his wand and played a few spells with the dummy, like a knife-stabbing spell, a sword-slashing spell, and a few more very dangerous and deadly spells.

"Thank you," the voice said and Zacharias left. An announcement boomed through the building, saying, "Thank you, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. We will have the _other_ two houses after an hour."

…*~*…

The Ravenclaws shuffled into the waiting room, nervous. "Berry—haha! I meant, Terry Boot, please enter."

Terry nervously entered and didn't know where he must go. He awkwardly walked to the high-net area. The Gamemakers chuckled as if saying, _As if that's useful in the arena!_ He held one hole then another, and suddenly, the net flipped over and he almost fell, but he maintained balance and worked his way through.

Michael entered the room and walked to the camouflage area. Within minutes, his whole body was a bit invisible.

"Anthony Goldstein, please enter." Anthony entered and headed to the spells area. He readied his wand and did a few spells which tortured the dummy. He mastered all three Unforgivable Curses.

Luna Lovegood entered the room, normally, as if this was just for studies. She approached the bow-and-arrow area and readied the bow. She shot the arrows rapidly, hitting the heart three times, and with seconds, her training score has easily been decided by the Gamemakers.

"Padma Patil…"the voice said as Padma entered the room and proceeded to the snare-making area. She completed a snare in ten minutes. In that snare, if you get caught, the rope will strangle you and a knife is attached to it, so you'll be beheaded. What a resourceful girl!

As Maisie the first year nervously approached the tree climbing area which has a twist (there are weapons shooting out from holes near the trees), the Gamemakers snickered. Ignoring them, she climbed the tree and avoided every weapon that came at her. She didn't even get a scratch or cut! And because she was small, she can hide pretty well.

"Thank you, Maisie…" the voice said, then the voice turned cold. "Now, GRYFFINDOR."

…*~*…

"Seamus Finnigan?" she said the name like "Shame us". Seamus entered and headed to the explosives area. He fiddled with the bomb wires and grenades and soon he quickly ran and went behind a barrel as the dummy exploded and reduced to ashes.

"Hermione Granger…" Hermione entered and jogged to the arrows area. She reached for the hidden arrows she secretly made—a hydra arrow—and shot it at the first/center dummy. As it flew, the tip expanded into three, dagger-sharp claws, which lodged on the three dummies' hearts/chests.

Neville next entered and headed to the swords area. He grabbed an iron one. He moved so fast he beheaded and stabbed the dummy in just one move.

After Neville was Parvati. She shivered and headed to the spears area. "I'm not good with spears," she thought to herself, "but this is my last chance." She grabbed a spear and almost doubled over under its weight. She threw it and, ugh, she just hit the knee. Before she could grab another spear, the voice thanked her and insisted her to leave.

Ginny entered the room and studied it. _I can shoot pretty well. Or I could whip up some spells. I could throw daggers. I could also throw some spears, or maybe behead a dummy._ She made a decision and grabbed two axes. She used one to behead a dummy from behind and threw the second, which lodged itself on the dummy's chest.

Next was Ron. When he entered, the Gamemakers snickered because you can totally see in Ron's face that he was scared out of his wits. The Gamemakers looked at each other as if to say, _This is a Gryffindor?_ He walked to the knife throwing area and grabbed three knives. He breathed heavily. _Moment of truth,_ he thought. First shot: leg; second shot: chin; third shot: neck. He seemed pretty proud as he exited.

"Training scores will be announced later evening." The mysterious voice said.

* * *

**A/N: So how's this chapter? Is it nice? Okay? Good? Awesome? Leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Announcing the Scores

** A/N: HOW ARE YOU GUYS? LONG TIME NO SEE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: ANNOUNCING THE SCORES**

The Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs filed on their chairs in their respective rooms per House. They opened the television as soon as Albert Kerr, the Muggle entertainer and interviewer's face appeared.

"Good evening, Panwarts! Let's announce the scores, shall we?" Albert Kerr said.

"Let's start with Slytherin, the snakes." Kerr said.

Dolores smirked. "We can do this, guys. Our venom _kills._"

"Millicent Bulstrode; seven."

Dolores smiled.

"Hestia Carrow; five."

Dolores frowned. She glared at Hestia, who waited for her seat to eat her.

"Gregory Goyle; six."

Goyle sighed.

"Draco Malfoy; eight."

Malfoy smiled.

"Pansy Parkinson; ten."

Pansy gasped and screamed. Dolores grinned and Malfoy snorted.

"Blaise Zabini; seven."

Blaise felt relieved.

"Now the Hufflepuffs." Kerr said. "The badgers."

The Hufflepuffs got so nervous they wanted to die.

"Hannah Abbott; five."

Hannah wasn't satisfied.

"Susan Bones; seven."

Susan smiled. At least she got higher than Hannah.

"Leanne Fawley; four."

Leanne put her head in her hands. "Ugh!"

"Justin Finch-Fletchey; six."

Justin smiled. At least he passed.

"Ernie Macmillan; six."

Ernie frowned. His efforts were nothing. He expected an eight or a seven, but not a six. What an average score!

"Zacharias Smith; seven."

Ernie got mad and stood up and punched Zacharias in the face. He swore at Zach.

"Next the Ravenclaws. The mighty eagles…or ravens…" Kerr said. "Terry Boot; five."

Terry almost fell out of his chair. "Five?!"

"Michael Corner; seven."

Whoa! He never expected a seven. Only a six.

"Anthony Goldstein; seven."

Anthony was surprised. He thought he got four. Terry was always on top of him.

"Luna Lovegood…"

Luna's heart crawled to her neck.

"TEN."

Luna gasped and clasped her hands on her mouth. She jumped repeatedly as her eyes widened.

"Padma Patil; nine." Padma smiled. At least the Capitol liked her. She could win this for Parvati.

"And Maisie Shacklebolt…" Kerr raised his eyebrows. "TEN!"

Maisie screamed and fanned her face.

"Last but not the least, Gryffindor. The vicious, brave lions." Kerr said. "Seamus Finnigan; eight."

"Hermione Granger…" Kerr smiled. "TEN!"

Ron hugged her and kissed her forehead as Hermione screamed.

"Neville Longbottom; eight."

Neville frowned. He hadn't made a memorable impact on the Capitol…

"Padma Patil; four."

"Ginevra Weasley; eight."

Ginny bit her lip. She didn't do a remarkable work.

"And lastly, Ronald Weasley; eight."

Ron smiled. "Fair enough."

"Now, Panwarts! Tune in because tomorrow morning at 8:00, THE FIRST EVER HOGWARTS GAMES WILL BEGIN!" With that happy note, he signed off.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, how's it going?! Yeah, okay! Now let's start…*drum roll* THE GAMES!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

The tributes had a sleepless night, thinking about what dangers the arena might hold. They keep thinking, too, if they can still return to their families. Who might kill them? Will they be killed fast or slowly, bit by bit? No one knows. And every time they try to sleep, they get dreams about others killing them: by mutts, by surroundings, by lack of food/drinks, or by other tributes.

Finally, it is 6 AM of the day of the Games. All of them get nervous. They all assemble at the sitting rooms of their "room."

All the tributes are dressed in their outfit for the games. They wore thick, dark green, cotton shirts with thin, hooded, black jackets. They say that the materials in these jackets help you adjust to your surroundings. They also wore boots perfectly fit for them, which adjust if you flex your feet. Perfect for running.

The Gryffindors huddle together in the sitting room, saying their good-byes to each other.

"Ron, Hermione, I hope you'll be safe." Ginny said.

Ron hugs her and pats her. "I hope so, but _safe_ isn't supposed to be in our dictionary now."

Ginny bows down. "You're right, Ron. I wish you the best of luck, then. You too, Hermione."

Hermione nods and turns to Ron. She squeezes his hand and sobs on her shoulder. "Do you promise to be with me in the Games?"

Ron raises her face. "Always. And I promise."

Hermione kisses him.

The Slytherins, though, are still planning, making strategies. They decided to call themselves the "Ruthless Tributes."

The Ravenclaws are smart enough not talk to each other. _We'll be enemies in the arena, anyway._ Some think.

The Hufflepuffs try to talk to each other, but nervous and fear overcomes them their voice doesn't come out.

* * *

By 7 PM, they were riding a hovercraft towards the Launch Center. A female Death Eater roams around, injecting every tribute with this red liquid.

"What's that?" one asked.

"Just your trackers," the lady said. "so the Gamemakers can track your locations in the Arena. We don't want a lost tribute, do we?" She chuckles.

_"How nice!" _ Hermione thought. "_We're officially a piece in their _stupid _Games!_"

After a few minutes, the tributes are guided through a maze of corridors, before finally being separated into their rooms. Each room contains a cold pitcher of water beside a bucket of ice, some chairs and in the back of the room a transparent, glass tube perfectly fit for a 17 year old.

Before the calling, they sit into the chairs and force themselves to drink water to calm them down.

And finally, the announcer says, "Two minutes to enter the tubes." The tributes force themselves into the tubes and they rise. Hearts crawling into their mouths, they see the arena.

They are standing on a platform and the cornucopia area is a lake with wooden log paths heading to the cornucopia itself: a gold horn-shaped thing which is loaded with tons of stuff: supplies, backpacks that contain survival things, deadly Muggle weapons, wands and food/drinks. North is a wasteland with crumbling buildings and such. South is a forest with tons of trees. East is a life-sized vine maze which can mean hiding spots or more traps. West is a rocky landscape leading downwards.

They examine their fellow tributes. This is the formation: Bulstrode – Macmillan – Boot – Finnigan – Carrow – Abbott – Corner – Granger – Goyle – Finch-Fletchey – Goldstein – Longbottom – Malfoy – Fawley – Lovegood – Parvati Patil – Parkinson – Smith – Padma Patil – Ginny Weasley – Zabini – Bones – Shacklebolt – Ron Weasley – Bulstrode. They formed a big large circle around the cornucopia.

Sixty seconds until the Game starts. Fifty. Forty. Thirty. Twenty. Ten. Five. The gong sounds and all the tributes charge the cornucopia. Malfoy, Seamus and Hermione are the first to reach it. Malfoy grabs a sword, as usual. Seamus grabs his wand and tries to run away, but unfortunately he falls to the lake. He swims and goes North. Hermione gets a bow and arrow and finds Ron. Pansy has grabbed her throwing knives now and has united with Malfoy. They also find the other Slytherins. Maisie Shacklebolt reaches the cornucopia, grabs supplies, dodges one of Pansy's knives and disappears into the South.

Hermione finally found Ron fighting Goyle to the ground with his knife. Blaise advances onto him, axe ready. Hermione shoots him and hits his side. He falls to the water. Also, Goyle has been stabbed in the chest. Hermione grabs Ron and they disappear into the West.

Padma Patil has grabbed a wand and some supplies. While she runs, she saw Zacharias Smith torturing Parvati, which she now assumes is dead. She screams and Avada Kedavra-s him.

Ginny grabs a dagger. Ernie Macmillan suddenly tackles her to the ground. She fights back by stabbing his chest. She throws him off her as he convulses.

Luna grabs a bow and arrow and some supplies. She runs to the South but somebody has grabbed her. It was Ginny with Neville (his weapon's a sword). They ally and go South.

Leanne Fawley has grabbed some supplies and her eyes fill with alarm as she sees Pansy Parkinson running to her with a knife. She backs away, but trips and falls to the ground. She holds the ground and crawls away but Pansy has thrown a knife already, straight to Leanne's heart.

The Slytherins have cornered Terry Boot, holding a bag of supplies. Terry throws the supplies at them and tries to cross the log path, but falls. Millicent points to the water and says, "_Reducto_!" The water blasts and wets the Slytherins and they see Terry's dead body falling to the water.

Michael Corner grabs supplies and Anthony Goldstein grabs two wands. They ally and head South.

Hannah Abbott grabs some supplies and when she turns to head West, she sees Susan Bones with an axe standing over her.

"Allies?" Susan asked.

"Allies." Hannah answered.

Justin Finch-Fletchey grabs a random wand and heads South carefully.

Everyone has left the cornucopia. THE BLOODBATH IS ANNOUNCED OVER! The Ruthless Tributes guard the Cornucopia.

The day goes on with no action or whatsoever. The only thing going on was some running and hiding.

Evening begins to arrive as the voice of the announcer booms. "The Fallen." Then it shows the faces of the following:

-Goyle, Gregory (Slytherin)

-Zabini, Blaise (Slytherin)

-Fawley, Leanne (Hufflepuff)

-Macmillan, Ernie (Hufflepuff)

-Smith, Zacharias (Hufflepuff)

-Boot, Terry (Ravenclaw)

-Patil, Parvati (Gryffindor)

Then the sky turns to normal again.

_"Seven have died,"_ Others thought. _"So there are nineteen tributes left, including me."_

Others can't believe they have survived the first day of the Hogwarts Games. But as night grows darker, danger is closer.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi, guys, thanks for the support. I hope for more, though. THANKS GUYS :))**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

The Careers were arguing as the moon rises. "No! We should go East!" Millicent said.

"We should go South!" Malfoy argued.

"Yeah! More tributes to kill." Pansy nodded.

"How about West?" Hestia shrugged.

Malfoy, Pansy and Millicent glared at her.

"I don't know, I go by survival, not killing." Hestia said.

Malfoy, Pansy and Millicent seemed to agree on one thing: To kill Hestia. Hestia realizes this and backs away as the three slowly walk to her.

"Oh no! You're gonna need me! Please!" Hestia turned and ran as soon a knife lodged in her shoulder. Hestia knows this cannot kill, although if untreated after weeks she might bleed to death. She screamed as she avoided more knives and pulled out the one at her shoulder. She threw this knife, which hits Millicent's hand by the way, and sped into South, as she knows they will track her in the West. The Careers barely saw her escape.

"Wait, where's Carrow?" Pansy's nose wrinkled.

"Damn that girl!" Malfoy stabbed the ground.

"Well, at least we know she's not weak. She's fast." Millicent pointed out. "We're the only ones who know that."

Malfoy and Pansy seemed to agree on that. "Fine. Let's go South to kill more." Malfoy nodded.

They grabbed their weapons and packed up their supplies. They go South and disappeared into the woods.

After some time, Hestia quickly grabbed some supplies and goes North. And she laughed, "How predictable those Ruthless Tributes are!"

* * *

Maisie was settling in for the night when it came. The feeling of suspiciousness came. She climbed a high tree and ignored it. Then for an unknown reason, she became nervous. The night seemed like it was extracting happiness. It was exuding a mix of horror, anxiety and sadness. Then the pieces seemed to meet each other. _Extracting happiness . . . horror, anxiety and sadness . . ._ Her face turned pale. She uncontrollably screamed until she reached the empty cornucopia. She scavenged it for wands and fortunately has found one, before the monsters have swarmed the whole South.

* * *

Michael and Anthony were deep into the woods, near the stream that they found. They were thinking that this stream might be signaling that the end of the arena is near.

"I'll take first watch," Anthony volunteered. "You sleep."

"But . . ." Michael started.

"There's a sleeping bag inside the pack. Use it. There are two, anyway,"

After a few minutes, Michael was sleeping and Anthony found himself shivering. All the happiness in his soul disappeared. Then the first batch came. Tall figures with dark hooded cloaks of long and ripped black cloth. Its body was grayed and decayed looking, like a decomposing corpse. Its hands were glistening, grayish, slimy-looking and scabbed. Anthony froze at the sight of them. He tried to call Michael but his voice doesn't work. He tried to think of a happy thought, but then, one dementor has already started attacking him and he couldn't do it anymore. All hope for life is lost. But he struggled and found himself holding out his wand, and he remembered a happy memory. He tried out a nonverbal spell, because his voice won't work. The dementor fled and he poked the sleeping bag but Michael was lost in dreams. All he could do was run away from the swarm of dementors.

* * *

Padma knew the possibility of dementors. After the stars disappeared, she made a beeline for the cornucopia, knowing what would happen next. She passed by the Ruthless, who barely heard her. As soon as she was there, she temporarily allied with first-year Maisie and they agreed to stay East, but with the condition of not entering the maze.

* * *

Ginny woke up to the sound of the uncontrolled screams. She knew this was Maisie. She woke Luna up, and was disappointed when she saw Neville, who was supposed to be on watch, snoring. She woke him up and she said to them, "Maisie screamed."

Neville and Luna laughed and Luna said, "She always screams Ginny! Don't worry!"

"Oh. Then fine. I'm gonna leave this alliance right now. I _know _that something is causing some chaos there, and I won't let it kill me," Ginny said, grabbing her plastic of supplies.

"You don't need to. We're a team here! We can deflect whatever's causing chaos!" Neville said.

"Whatever you say, but I'm leaving." And Ginny left the tent, leaving a Neville and Luna dumbfounded.

Ginny was going to leave them anyway, because she can't let herself fight them when the time has come. She sat on the cornucopia and waited for incoming attackers.

* * *

Justin barely had time to register what was going on. When he saw the dementors, he knew he had to run. When he saw the Ruthless approaching him, he knew he was trapped. He chose the less sorrowful way. He approached the Ruthless, acting surprised and said, "Don't kill me please! Don't kill me!"

Malfoy looked at Pansy and Pansy nodded. "Finish him."

"But I warn you! There are dementors behind me!" Justin pleaded.

"We don't care!" Pansy exclaimed and Millicent readied her new axe. With one blow, Millicent has decapitated him.

"Now let's flee." Malfoy said as soon as the dementors have appeared into viewing point.

Fleeing was easy for the Ruthless. They were speedy and their height was fit for their weight. They were obviously fit.

* * *

Neville and Luna never expected the attack. Neville, especially, who has trouble in conjuring a Patronus. They quickly packed their supplies and with their weapons in hand, fled. They tried to lose the dementors, but no use. More than ten were chasing them, almost as if dragging them away. And then Neville tripped.

Neville cursed. "Damn that tree root!"

"Neville, faster!" Luna sobbed. A Dementor is beginning to suck her. . . "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She screamed and her rabbit Patronus appeared. It warded off not only one but two.

"Neville! Get up! Now! Please!" she was crying.

"I think I broke my leg, Luna. I can't go on." Neville knew this was his end.

"Neville. Come on." She pleaded. "We can actually do this thing."

"I can't." Neville said. "Go on, Luna. Please."

Luna wiped her tears and said, "Farewell,"

Neville nodded as the dementor sucked him off. Luna was horrified at the sight and she cried. She ran away from all this. She sat on the grass and ripped them off. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She was mad at them. Especially the Death Eaters. She was sick of it all.

* * *

The Ruthless ran to the Northeast. They knew there was a slim chance they could reach it. But better delayed than die. Apparently Malfoy and Pansy were fast runners. Malfoy and Pansy reached the maze while Millicent was at least a yard from it. She was panting hard. "No…Uh…Wait…"

She forced herself to run more. _"Just a few more, Millicent! Few more." _Millicent said to herself. And finally she has reached the cornucopia, only to find her companions gone.

* * *

Hermione expected the attack. She told Ron not to sleep anymore. "What? Why? We have some water (there's a stream near them) and no one's going here!"

"I predict an attack! I feel it, Ron! Just listen to me." Hermione begged.

Ron sighed. "Fine."

They packed up their supplies and the first batch came. Ron froze in shock and looked at Hermione with a fearful face. "Sp-sp-spiders!"

Hermione screamed at him, "Ron! Come on! Let's go!" The second batch came and they were bigger.

Hermione half-carried and half-dragged Ron and shouted, "Should have gotten a wand!"

"Hermione! Hermione! Throw your arrows! Shoot!" Ron shrieked.

"Ron! I can't! It'll just waste my arrows!" Hermione screamed. "I have 25 arrows left!"

"Well, I can't throw my knife!" Ron said.

"You could help if you get out of your shock!"

"But they're spiders!" Exactly after that, the mother acromantula appeared. Ron screamed.

"FASTER RON!" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs. "Ron! Please!"

And Ron walked a bit faster. They have reached the Cornucopia. They're safe . . . for now.

* * *

Susan saw the black figures approach their tent and woke Hannah. "Hannah! Wake up! Acromantulas!"

"Oh my gosh, Susan, can't you just keep quiet?! I'm sleeping."

"But, Hannah, either you believe me or not, there are acromantulas out there ready to attack us. If you won't believe me, I'll go,"

Hannah's eyes widened. "Okay. Okay. I'll go."

"Leave the tent. Let's go." Susan ordered.

"Um, okay…?" Hannah hesitated but followed.

When they left the tent, the mother acromantula was in front of them.

Susan swore. Susan bolted North. "Hannah, faster!"

Hannah screamed, "Wait! Wait!"

The mother acromantula was near her. Hannah continued running and then she tripped over a rock and the skin above her eyebrow was bleeding. "Shit!" She tried to stand but she can't. She grabbed a rock as big as her fist and threw it at the acromantula's open mouth.

The acromantula gasped and spit out saliva, trying to remove the rock from its mouth. _'Now's the time!'_ She stood up and screamed while running. "HEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEE!"

She had reached the cornucopia when the spider stopped chasing her.

* * *

Hestia didn't sleep. She can feel it in her bones that something was going to attack—and she kept watch. She refused to let it kill her. Then the clopping of hooves confirmed what was coming. She grabbed her supplies and sped to the East.

The creature then landed in front of her, flapping its wings and stomping its hooves. The creature had a sharp beak and hidden beneath its wings were dagger-like blades. Its eyes were full of anger. They were pure red. "Evil hippogriffs," Hestia whispered.

The creature squawked and flapped its wings which released wicked daggers. She dodged most of it but one has pierced her leg. She grabbed a fallen dagger and shot straight. The hippogriff fell dead. She removed the knife and used it as a weapon. She stood up and went East.

* * *

Seamus woke up to the sound of flapping. The additional clopping confirmed his suspicions of what the Gamemakers called "_muttation" _or "mutts" for short. Evil hippogriffs surrounded him.

"_Accio_ explosives!" He shouted, but nothing came. "_Accio _won't work,"

He focused on Apparating. It didn't work. "Damn!" Seamus screamed, "_Incendio!"_ The fire continued blazing from his wand and he pointed at the hippogriffs that squealed in terror and galloped away. The fire was edging towards him, and Seamus knew that you could only turn the fire off when you are outside.

"_Ascendio!"_ He screamed and he shot upward into the sky. He veered sideward and landed on his thigh. Then he turned off the fire and ran to the cornucopia.

* * *

Luna was crying at one platform. Ginny approached her and said, "Luna, c'mon, let's team up. You know we could survive better if we have each other."

"But, Gin, we were wrong about you. We didn't believe you," Luna answered.

"Forget the thing earlier. Escape the past."

Luna sighed. "Fine."

And together, they entered the maze, for better or for worse.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anthony saw Millicent approaching her. "Don't kill me! Don't kill me! I could be of good use!"

Millicent raised her brows. "How?"

"I could torture others painfully. Brutally. Just with my wand."

"Okay. I could leave Malfoy and Pansy, for you. But I could kill you, and join them."

"Well, killing me would be better, but Pansy and Malfoy will just kill you. Easily."

"But you could kill me too, easily."

"I said _torture_, not kill."

Millicent sighed. "Fine. This alliance is formed."

And together, they entered the maze, for better or for worse.

* * *

Seamus was alone. Neville could've teamed up with him. They would be a better team. Now, he's gone, because he joined two silly girls. _'Maybe he doesn't like to ally with you because you're unpredictable. Dangerous. Hazardous. Clumsy.'_

He moved on with this matter and entered the creepy maze, for better or for worse.

* * *

Ron and Hermione picked over the weapons.

"Here, Mione. Twenty more arrows." Ron said and added the arrows in Hermione's large quiver.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione smiled. Then she picked up a vest. "Here." She opened the vest and inside, there was an elegant array of twenty throwing knives. "Long-ranged."

"So, do we stay here, with all the supplies, or go East?" Ron asked.

"I think we should stay here. You know, it's a better choice." Hermione answered.

* * *

Hannah and Susan both avoided the cornucopia. They were behind it, to be sure.

"Who knows what dangers lurk inside, right?" Susan said and Hannah nodded.

"We should go to the maze. So far, I don't see any monsters there." Hannah said.

"Um, we could go there, for sure there are hidden traps, mutts, and etcetera."

"We should split this alliance! I couldn't stand your attitude! You always want that you're the one who always wants to be followed!" Hannah screamed. "Why did I even agree to be with you?!"

"Well, of course, if you didn't have me, you're probably dead right now." Susan said. "Now, leave. Or face death, Abbott."

Hannah punched Susan in the face and quickly ran East. She forgot about the lake and fell to it. "Ugh!"

Susan recovered and threw her axe while Hannah was swimming east. It lodged in her head and she stopped swimming. She just stayed in place. "Dead." Susan dived and recovered her axe. "Easy."

The sun started rising, signaling a new day. With thirteen tributes left, ten in the maze and three in the cornucopia area, who will survive the next day? And more importantly, what dangers do the second day hold?


End file.
